buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
SpinDashpro Wiki
Welcome to This Amazing WIKI page about spindashpro! This is the No.1 Wiki that can give you ALL the information known to this day about the awesome YouTube user that makes one of the best Sonic-related Plush Adventures in existence: SpinDashpro!!!:D This wiki is full of pages about the characters, episodes, and many, many more things that can be found on his channel! Feel free to add more information to the wiki. Before reading any more information below, please note that this wiki was not created by SpinDashpro himself. Here's the link to his channel: www.youtube.com/spindashpro Featured Articles Sonic (Character) - Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist of a popular gaming franchise of his own name. He is used as a hero of SpinDashpro's videos. SpinDashpro Universe - Read about the overarching theatrical universe! Learn its ins and outs, facts, unknowns, physical and government laws! Theories and timelines! Categories Here is the list of categories you can visit. *[[:Category:Characters|'Characters']]' '(A category containing all the goofy characters you'll meet) *[[:Category:Protagonists|'Protagonists']] (A page containing just the heroes) *[[:Category:Antagonists|'Antagonists']] (A page containing just the villains) * Videos (A page containing the video files of the YouTube videos')' * [http://buffsonic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Music Music] (A category that has playable music playlists for each and every episode) #[http://buffsonic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sonic_Plush_Adventures Sonic Plush Adventures] (Fun plushie adventures with the world's fastest hedgehog and friends) #[http://buffsonic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cooking_with_Cream Cooking with Cream] (Cream the Rabbit and her assistant Mint cook "delicious" food) #[http://buffsonic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sonic_Plush_Shorts Sonic Plush Shorts] (Small Adventures not classified as official Sonic Plush Adventures) #[http://buffsonic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Specials Special Episodes] (Episodes specially created for special occasions) #[[Other Videos|'Other Videos']] (Videos without series and non-pushie videos) # [http://buffsonic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Areas Areas] (The places characters visit or live in) # [http://buffsonic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Items,_Tools_and_Food Items, Tools and Food] (Such as Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles' Mouse disguise, Cream's ingredients etc.) How to Help Improve this Wiki Know anything about SpinDashPro? Feel free to add pages and info to this wiki! Some characters still need to be added and there's a new video always released! Please categorize characters in the characters category, then add them to the protagonists/antagonists section and other categories relating to that character. Editing Character Articles: When editing a character article, spit it into sections: Use In Videos: What role does the character play: A Hero? A Villian? Are they used for comic relief or are they a more serious character? Character: Describe the character's personality: Are they calm, aggressive of in between? Are they intelligent or just plain stupid? Abilities and Skills: Can they run as fast as Sonic? Can they fly like Tails? Can they bend fire like Knuckles? Any special abilities must be added in this section. Friends: '''Who does the character get along with well? (e.g Sonic is friends with Tails and Knuckles) '''Enemies: '''Who does the character absolutely hate? (e.g: Sonic hates Eggman) '''Gallery: Pictures of the character in different videos. (Such as Sonic hanging from his bunk bed) Trivia: Interesting facts about the character worth noting. (e.g: Tails' fringe is gone in later videos) Appearances: '''What videos did this character appear in? (Such as Knuckles in "The Last Airbender") '''Where the Character Lives: If known, list down where that character lives (for e.g: Sonic lives in Station Square in a bunk bed) Extending Stubs A'rticles that need images and information can be found in theses categories here:' *Articles needing images (articles that lack a picture) *Articles needing info (articles that are stubs and have little to no information) Please improve the wiki by extending on stubs and adding pictures to the galleries! Updates SpinDashPro Wiki Version 4.0 (If this update changes, then that means the wiki has since been updated!) Previous Update Information Version 1.0: The wiki's early days. The characters needed information. Version 2.0: SpinDashPro himself fixed some grammar and people added some more characters Version 3.0: Grammar has been fixed on the main page. More characters and categories have been added. Some rearrangement has been done! Version 4.0: Now has a music category containing playlists with music from SpinDashpro's videos that can be played on the wiki without searching it up! Latest activity Category:Browse Category:ALYSSA MILANO/JADA STEVENS LOOK ALIKE ON ANDT GRIFFITH YEARS BEFORE THE REAL ONES JUSTIN BUNNELL